Promets-moi
by Music-Stars
Summary: Une rencontre qui va bouleverser une vie...Aqua/Xion


Disclaimer: Square Enix

Titre: Promets-moi

Auteure: Une personne parmi tant d'autres

Rating: K+

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Résumé: Une rencontre qui va bouleverser une vie...Aqua/Xion

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Promets-moi

Je me souviendrais toujours de la première fois que je l'ai vu. C'était en plein milieu de la rue. Ce qui m'avait frappé chez elle était ses cheveux bleus. Une couleur non commune. Je n'avait pas compris ce jour là pourquoi je m'étais arrêté et je l'avais longuement regardé jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne et fasse un sourire. Un si beau sourire. Nous nous étions revu quelques jours plus tard, un après-midi, dans une librairie. Elle m'avait bousculé sans le vouloir. Elle s'était ensuite longuement excusé et m'avait payé une glace à l'eau de mer. C'est là que nous avions fait connaissance. Nous avions discuté jusqu'à tard. Ce qui nous avait arrêté fut mon portable qui sonnait. C'était Vanitas, mon grand-frère qui me disait de rapliquer au plus vite avant que Maman ne tombe dans les pommes. Pour notre mère, je ne l'avais jamais cru. Je ne le crois d'ailleurs toujours pas. Pourquoi se serait-elle inquietée? Elle s'en fiche de moi. Il n'y a que Sora qui compte pour mes parents. Ceci, personne ne l'a jamais su avant Aqua même si je me doutais que Vanitas l'avait deviné. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas discrète mais ils sont tellement obnubilé par Sora qu'ils ne le remarque pas. En tout cas, si Vanitas l'avait deviné, il n'avait jamais rien dit et c'était mieux ainsi. Quand j'en avais parlé à Aqua quelques mois plus tard, elle ne m'avait pas jugé. Je me souviens avoir pleuré ensuite. Elle m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'avait réconforté. Je ne savait pas pourquoi mais à ce moment là, j'avais rougi. Après ça, Aqua m'avait proposé de venir chez elle quand ça n'allait pas. J'avais accepté.

Quelques mois plus tard, un soir, j'étais rentré avec une tonne de bleus et d'hématomes. Les parents n'avait rien remarquer trop occupé à féliciter Sora à propos de je ne sais quoi. Quand Vanitas m'avait vu, il m'avait prit par la main et emmener dans la salle de bain puis il s'était occuper de mes hématomes. Depuis, tout les soirs c'était comme ça. Je n'avais rien dit à Aqua pour ne pas l'inquieter et Vanitas ne demandait aucune explication. Un jour, en passant la porte, je m'étais senti tomber. J'avais entendu crier une voix crier mon nom. Cette voix, c'était celle de Sora.

Quand je m'étais réveillé, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. A mon chevet, il y avait Vanitas et Aqua mais aussi Sora. Je me rappelle que en le voyant j'avait était surprise et d'un seul coup toute la haine, toute la colère que j'éprouvais pour lui avait explosé. J'avais commencé à lui crier dessus, à l'insulter, à lui reprocher des choses puis je m'étais avancé vers lui et j'avais commencé à le frapper. Vanitas et Aqua avaient essayé de m'arrêter en vain. Les parents aussi. Finalement, ce fut trois infirmiers qui y arrivèrent. Après cela, ils s'étaient occupés de Sora. Les parents et Vanitas les avaient suivis. Moi j'étais resté seul avec Aqua. J'avais commencé à pleurer et elle m'avait une nouvelle fois prit dans ses bras et j'avais de nouveau rougis mais cette fois-ci je savais pourquoi. Cela faisait un petit moment que je m'en était rendu compte. J'aimais et j'aime toujours Aqua. Au bout de quelques minutes, je lui avais dit:

-Promets-moi que tu voudras toujours de moi.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

-Parce que je veux te dire quelque chose.

-Oui, vas-y.

-Je...Je t'aime.

Je me souviendrais toujours du visage qu'elle avait eu. En le voyant, je m'étais levé et était parti en courant et voilà que maintenant, je me trouvais là, devant ce lac. L'eau m'arrive jusqu'au cou. J'ai froid mais il est temps que je mettes fin à ma vie mais soudain, une voix qui hurle mon prénom. Cette voix, c'est celle d'Aqua puis des pas, une main qui attrape la mienne et deux lèvres qui se posent sur les miennes. Enfin, quatres mots prononcés à l'oreille:

-Je te le promets.


End file.
